


no right to my heart

by the_authors_exploits



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Asexual Jason, M/M, Non Explicit Sex, Romance, Swearing, a one night stand that turns into a serious relationship, but also semi explicit sex, never wrote John before sorry, sugar daddy au????, there's a lot of flirting and John is a lil shit, there's an age gap of 15ish years so if that makes you squeamish dont read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: Jason goes to a new type of club to let off steam, and gets wrapped up in something totally unplanned





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to fuck if anyone figures out I wrote this Ill have to fake my own death and move to Japan  
>  EDIT: aww what the hell, y'all can know I wrote it

Jason doesn’t do this; if he needs to relax, he goes to the gym or buys a six pack and drinks at his apartment. But the _Indie Coup_ had opened on Monday, and since the gym was closed at 11 at night and bitter beer didn’t sound too appealing right now, Jason waited in line for entrance; the music was easily heard from out on the streets, the solemn guitar and emphasized vocals calm enough to not give him a headache but just lively enough for a club scene.

In general, it’s a pleasant place; even the inside keeps that juxtaposed atmosphere in check. Tables are lit, the bar is clean, and the dancefloor is full of swaying bodies under an illumination of black light to showcase the stamps on their skin—looking for a hook up, a guy, a girl, whatever, interested in friendship…

Jason almost wishes this club handed out wristbands instead of inking the back of his hand; then he wouldn’t feel so exposed. As it is, his jacket sleeve isn’t long enough to cover the bright purple color on his hand; there’s a little splotch of yellow in the middle of the purple ring (interested in a guy for a casual hook up), and he immediately goes for the bar.

“What’ll you have?” the bartender asks around a cigarette—a very lax club indeed—and offers a friendly smirk.

“Surfer on acid.”

“Comin’ right up.”

Jason takes this moment to observe; not a lot of prospect here, unfortunately, though that might just be because Jason is picky about his partners. He scratches at the stamp on his hand as Hot Water Music (post hardcore; not a bad choice, he thinks) starts playing, and turns back to the bar; looks like he’ll get drunk, call an Uber, and sleep off his hangover tomorrow alone.

The bartender set his drink before him with a casual wink and moves to serve someone else; Jason takes a swig. A bitter tang, from the pineapple juice, and the rum gives a jolting sting.

“You do look like someone who’d want to torture themselves.”

Jason gives the man a glare; “’Scuse me.”

He’s got blond hair, a little shaggy, and wrinkles around his blue eyes that are more prominent when he smirks. “A surfer on acid? You should try something fruitier; might lift your spirits, kid.” The man lifts his tumbler of whiskey and finishes it in one gulp; there’s definitely a gap between them. Ten or so, if Jason had to guess, and he ignores the stamp on the stranger’s hand.

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion.”

The stranger moves over a seat, right next to Jason, and leans subtly into his space. “Consider it free advice.”

“Don’t need it.”

The man hums. “John.”

Jason doesn’t respond, doesn’t take the offered hand; he returns to his drink, willing the man to go away. This was a bad idea; he’s never been good at the club scene, that was always Roy’s forte (until he went to rehab and got clean, and good for him but Jason did lose his drinking buddy). He should’ve just went to a dive bar.

“I believe,” and if that British drawl doesn’t make Jason’s heart stutter. “that this is the part where you respond with your name.”

He glares again. “And what if I just want to drink in peace, old man?”

The hand is still being offered, and John raises a brow as if to scold Jason. “If you’re gonna go to a club, you should at least be friendly.”

Jason downs the rest of his drink before succumbing; he shakes John’s hand. “Jason.” When he goes to pull his hand back, John grips it a bit tighter and twists to get a look at his stamp.

A slow grin splits the man’s face, and he flicks his gaze up to Jason’s. “So, you do this often?”

No; Jason’s not one to find much enjoyment in sex or useless flings, but sometimes he’s bored enough to pick someone up and give it a go. He wrenches his hand back and orders another drink. John chuckles down in his throat; he sounds like a smoker, which isn’t necessarily going to be helpful since Jason’s trying to quit.

(“Rottin’ your lungs, Jay” and he just doesn’t say no to Roy)

“I’ve been sitting in this damn club for hours now and talked to about twelve other guys; and you know what?”

No, he doesn’t and he’s not exactly interested either; John leans close. He smells like smoke and cheap cologne.

“No one’s caught my attention like you.”

“You always this transparent when trying to get laid?”

John laughs again; “maybe I’m a bit desperate.”

“Yeah, it’s always a good thing to tell the guy you want to fuck that he’s your thirteenth choice.”

John moves his arm, and Jason just barely resists the instinct to flinch away; but John just rests his hand on the back of Jason’s chair to leverage himself more towards Jason. Slowly, he retrieves his hand and Jason lets his shoulders relax; he’s a lot more on edge than he’d realized.

He looks into his glass, and John clears his throat.

“You want casual sex,” he says, and Jason wonders if he can burn the stamp on his hand. “I’d like to unwind after a day at the office.”

“There’s a hotel down the street.”

“And I’ve got a car.” John shrugs. “So what do you say?”

Jason regards him; he’s attractive, tall and handsome even his voice grabs Jason’s interest. He downs the rest of his drink and goes to stand. “What the hell, why not?”

John offers to pay for his tab, but Jason is independent and he tosses some bills at the bartender; Jason follows John’s well measured footsteps into the parking lot and to a Mercedes Benz parked near the entrance. John pulls out a set of keys, and Jason whistles impressed.

“Nice car…”

John rolls his eyes, but there’s a proud smirk on his face; they slip inside, and Jason takes in the nice interior as they drive. John insists upon paying for the hotel room, and Jason hangs back near the elevators; John hands him a room key as they go up to the third floor. They awkwardly don’t speak as the elevator rocks upwards; it’s always awkward, the beginning moments of a night like this, but as soon as the hotel room is opened things ease into a rhythm.

John is dominant, which Jason oddly enough is comfortable with for once; he takes the lead, but not without Jason’s input. He doesn’t rip his clothes off without a care for what Jason wants, doesn’t act animalistic like some of Jason’s previous partners; he pushes Jason against the wall for a fierce kiss, but his grip is not bruising and his motions aren’t demanding.

He gives Jason plenty of room to pull away, to push, to direct; he obeys when Jason pulls away from the heated kiss for air, questioning if he can kiss him elsewhere. Jason’s not used to this; sucking in air, cheeks flushed, blood rushing…

“Yes,” he bites down on his tone; he doesn’t want to beg. “Yes, god yes…”

John cups his cheek and tips his face to the side, bending close to suck at Jason’s pulse; his teeth scrap goosebumps across Jason’s skin, pressing his lips to Jason’s jawline. Jason moans, feels John’s lips pull into a smile against his skin.

“Do it again,” John murmurs against his ear; Jason shivers. “Do it again?”

Another shiver, John’s hand slides down his side to tug at his waistband, and Jason moans lowly; they make their way to the bed, movements full of more breathtaking kisses and tantalizing touches. Jason is laid out reverently, and John once again surprises him with how gentle and patient and slow he takes it; most stands like this are quick and rough, and Jason goes home exhausted but unsatisfied.

Tonight, however, his partner is attentive and kind; they shed layers, and John asks permission before approaching more intimate gestures. A hand on his cock, moving agonizingly slow, and Jason moans around his hand pressed to his mouth; John peppers him with kisses, two day stubble scratching his skin, and Jason’s skin is on fire.

The night wears on as the room grows heated, and Jason thinks he needs to find better sex partners; he’s never been a large fan of sex, finding it boring and awkward and too exposed, but still knew enough to appreciate the rush of oxytocin and endorphins at climax. This, however, is something entirely different.

John’s lips are warm against his skin, his hands experienced, and when he enters Jason he does so attentively; he distracts Jason with marking his collarbone, nails scrapping along his naval and moving to tease his cock. It’s the first time Jason’s done this on his back; he’s used to being buried in a pillow when his partner pounds him.

But John…

“Oh god…” Jason cries out; he arches his back. “Oh… Shit, John!”

He might just cry; he might just fucking cry. Throwing his arm over his watering eyes, he bites his lip; John slows to a stop and, still buried within Jason, he intertwines his fingers with Jason’s free hand.

“Should I stop?”

A wet laugh; he doesn’t remove the arm from over his eyes, and John doesn’t force him. “No, please no; just…please keep going.”

After they’ve cummed twice—and good god, even then John doesn’t abandon Jason—John asks if Jason needs anything.

“Are you satisfied?” John questions; lengthy nails brush over his thigh and Jason shakes. “Do you need anything?”

He shakes his head; he’s relaxed against the mattress, ready for sleep, and John too seems spent. John pulls the blankets over their naked bodies, and for a moment they lay in awkward silence catching their breath.

Apparently, John has more surprises for Jason; he turns on his side and reaches out to touch his arm. Jason hums, both a question and a sound of contentment, and he can hear the self-satisfied smirk in John’s voice.

“Is this alright?”

He’s a tactile man; Jason’s never been much for the soft stuff, though if that’s because his experiences have been fights and beatings is probable. Jason hums again in consent; he drifts to sleep listening to John’s heavy breathing and the feel of fingertips against his bares kin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In answer to the previous comments: I know John's not rich in canon but I really wanted him to be ^^; It just seemed like a fun thing to explore so hope you like it!

Jason awakes alone; alone in the bed, but not the room. The shower is running, and John’s clothes have been picked up, which leaves Jason alone under the covers; the blinds are cracked the slightest, and there’s a strip of light coming in; bright and high, and Jason flaps for his jeans tossed nearby. He tugs his phone out to check the time.

A little after nine; well…that’s the latest he’s slept in a while. He rolls out of bed and tosses his clothes on, brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt. The shower shuts off, and Jason scratches his bed mussed hair; he can’t find his jacket, which has his wallet in it, and he can’t slip out without either one.

The bathroom door whooshes open, and Jason freezes; one hand clapped to the back of his neck, he meets John’s gaze. The older man is towel drying his hair and he smiles sweetly at Jason.

“G’morning.” John reaches back into the bathroom and retrieves Jason’s jacket. “I believe this is yours; I think in our escapades last night it got tossed this way.”

Jason nabs it and slips it on, patting for his wallet; once satisfied he shoves his hands in the pockets and sidles for the doorway. “Uh, I should get going.”

John frowns. “Wait! Why don’t we…have breakfast?” John motions towards the bathroom. “You can take a shower, and then we can go eat at Denny’s.”

“I uh, I got a roommate that’ll be waiting for me; and I’m already late.” If his partner doesn’t leave directly after sex, Jason is the first one up and out of there. “So, uh…I’ll just get going.”

He reaches for the handle, and John is right there by his side; a hand on his wrist, not confining but strong, and the stamp from the night before has been scrubbed away leaving a faded discoloration. “Listen, I know this might be awkward but I’d really like to treat you to breakfast; we met over drinks, and it’d be appropriate to say farewell over pancakes. Don’t ya think?”

Jason’s not one to turn down food, no matter how adverse the company might be, but he doubts John knows that weakness; still, Jason sighs. “Shower,” he demands, “and then we can get breakfast; any place but Denny’s.”

“Excellent!” John claps his hands and moves away. “I know exactly where to take you.”

It’s like a fancy café type place, quiet and quant and expensive, and they’re led to a cushiony booth; Jason glances over the menu and raises a brow at the prices.

“Order anything you want,” he murmurs over his cup of tea, and Jason lifts his gaze from the menu. “Price doesn’t matter.”

So he orders a waffle platter, complimented with eggs over easy and crispy bacon; John requests stuffed French toast, and they wait.

“So, are you in college?”

Jason scoffs; he looks out the window.

“So no college; a job then?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I would.”

Jason smirks, and John returns it. “Mechanic; I’m a mechanic. And what about you? You’re like richy-rich.”

“From my car?” John laughs; he throws his head back, and Jason watches his adam’s apple bob. “I’ve got money, sure; but not from a job. Consider it inheritance; my parents are rich, and they never stopped giving allowances.”

A humored grin and Jason looks away. “Lemme guess: only child?”

John spreads his arms out. “The one and only; and you?”

“S’far as I know.” At John’s curious look, Jason grits out “Foster kid.”

“Ahh, I see.” He doesn’t give a glance of pity, as Jason’s accustomed to, but instead he moves his tea cup out of the way to lean closer; his eyes are bright, and Jason’s breath hitches. “Ya ever want a sibling?”

A shrug. “Never really thought of it; you?”

“No.” John leans back. “Too much trouble.”

They lapse into silence again, and Jason turns to watch out the window; cars go pass on the road, and a couple waltz down the sidewalk to enter the café. He ignores his phone buzzing in his pocket again, no doubt another text from Roy, and suddenly wonders if anyone’s waiting on John; he turns to ask but the words get stuck in his throat.

John is sitting there, comfortably slouched in the seat, with a soft upturn to his lips; just watching Jason, studying him, and Jason glances away. He swallows thickly, clears his throat.

“What?”

John shrugs, and thanks the waiter when she brings their food; Jason waits for an answer while John tucks into his French toast. After a few bites, and realizing Jason isn’t going to touch his food until he gets an answer, John smirks. “I like looking at you; does it make you uncomfortable?”

Jason blinks; actually, no, it doesn’t. John’s expression is serene, and the fact Jason didn’t feel his gaze on him just goes to show how nonthreatening John’s presence is; Jason is made of instinct, and sometimes it’s a good and a bad thing. Right now, he can’t decipher which it is. He shrugs in answer to John’s question.

“I’ll stop, if’n you want me to.”

Jason grabs a strip of bacon and chews loudly. “Do what you want.”

“And if I want to do what you want me to?”

Jason chokes out a startled laugh. “And what if I want you to do what you want to do?”

John laughs; it’s a scratchy noise, but still somehow light and happy, and their conversation flows easily from there. They tiptoe around personal topics, but joke about the squirrel in the tree outside the café window, ask about each other’s favorite genre of music, their favorite food…

It’s pleasant, overall, and Jason feels rejuvenated; John seems energized too, and the waiter brings the bill. Jason realizes he hadn’t asked for a separate check, but he still pulls his wallet out to pay; John’s already pulling cash out, and he waves Jason off.

“I got this.”

“You got the hotel, and you drove us; think I owe you breakfast.”

But John just waves him off again, and quickly shoves the money and receipt at the waitress. “You don’t owe me anything, Jason; consider it all gifts if it makes you feel better.”

It doesn’t really, but at this point Jason doesn’t have much choice; and, to be fair, he’s fine with keeping his money in his pocket. Even if he doesn’t like handouts—and John said this was a gift, not a handout—he likes saving.

They slip out of the booth, and John waves Jason towards the door; a hand hovers just at the base of Jason’s spine, every now and then brushing against him. It doesn’t feel confining, though, or controlling; rather, as they pass through the crowd waiting to be seated and John steps so he’s between Jason and the majority of people, it seems almost protective. Maybe the slightest bit possessive, and yeah that’s annoying, but he finds it almost endearing.

John pushes the door open and Jason purposefully sets a hand on it as if to help carry the weight; out in the parking lot, John fiddles with his car keys.

“I’ll drive you home.”

Jason shakes his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and looks out to the street. “I’ll walk.”

“You sure?”

He nods, and steps back. “Uh, so…”

“Guess this is goodbye,” John sighs.

“Hm; guess so.” He steps away again, and John grips the door handle.

“So…thank you for last night. And this morning; I’d like to see…” He swallows the rest of that sentence, and Jason steps away again.

With a halfhearted wave, Jason turns around and walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t a total lie; Jason does work as a mechanic, but more importantly—at least to him—he volunteers. At an animal shelter; it was, as most is, Roy’s doing. When he’d started his AA program, he’d asked if Jason would take certain steps with him. And Jason, being a good friend and knowing he half owed Roy for all the times he’d drug Jason out of the dumps, agreed.

“Get a second job, he said; something for the community.” Jason makes kissy faces at a kitten in a cage he passes by.

“You love it here.”

He flashes a grin at Kori, and presses a finger to his lips. “Don’t tell anyone.”

She laughs, muscled shoulders shaking, and he turns back to the kitten; opening the cage, he pulls the little thing out and cradles it close. Scratching its chin, he wanders over to where Kori is cleaning out another cage.

“How was your weekend?”

She brushes a long strand of hair behind her ear, and Jason sits on the ground besides her. “Enjoyable; I went to the beach.”

“Alone?”

“The best way to go.” They’re all the same, reclusive but lonely. “I read Tolstoy’s _A Confession_ and it was very engaging; the question of if God, or a god, exists and the meaning of life was very invigorating.”

Jason hums and lets the kitten gnaw on his finger—a bengal mix, left abandoned on the roadside for whatever reason. “Seem depressing.”

“Perhaps a little; how was your weekend? Roy called asking where you were about a hundred times.”

“He worries too much.”

She reaches for the cleaning spray, sprits the bars, and rubs them clean. “Can you blame him?” A delicately raised brow, and Jason looks away. “So where were you?”

“If you’re asking if I was passed out in a gutter, the answer is no; I did go to that new club though.”

She makes a quiet ah sound, nodding, and stretches her back out; she’s like a cat herself, languid and agile, strong and determined. “And you had a lovely night I’m sure.”

He scowls, and goes to return the kitten to its cage. “Don’t want to talk about it.” In truth, he’s been rather distracted by his one night stand; breakfast was an interesting affair, and he’s half hoped to run into the man again. But what he would say in the event of a second meeting, Jason can’t say; he’d probably be brusque, and brash, and ruin any further hopes of friendship because he just can’t accept anymore in his life.

Roy and Kori are as damaged as him, and even at that they have their spats and rough patches; he shakes his head. He’ll float along alone, and that’s that.

The door to the cattery opens with a breeze and Roy jumps inside; he’s wearing an earsplitting grin and hands Jason a sweater for the cooling night.

“We’re celebrating tonight!” In his other hand, he waves a manila envelope, and Kori recognizes the seal on one side. “There’s a court date set! Jade’s agreed to amend visitation rights! I’ll get to see Lian once a month, and if I keep my good behavior up we’ll get more days together!”

Kori shrieks and flies to wrap her arms around him, squeezing him close, and then pulls away just as excitedly. “That’s great news! When’s the hearing?”

“Next week, on Tuesday.” Roy reaches over and tugs Jason close, giving a quick squeeze before letting him go; Jason smiles. “We’re totally celebrating tonight!”

Another squeal and Kori claps her hands together. “The karaoke café! Ohh, please? I know you hate that place, Jason, but it’s just for one night! Please, please, please?”

Faced with her glowing grin and Roy’s vibrant eyes, Jason can’t say no; a good natured roll of his eyes and he nods. “Fine, fine; but I get to pick the next place!”

Once more, Kori squeals and she pulls them both into a hug; Jason pats at her shoulder, and she lets him go while linking arms with Roy. “But first, you’re going to help us close up shop.”

With a hearty laugh, Jason leaves them to bicker; he makes one more round about the cattery, giving scritches where asked and whispered good nights. With Roy’s help, they’re able to close the shelter in good time and they huddle at a bus stop, chattering in a relaxed manner; the bus comes, they board, and crowd into a corner.

Soon, their chatter eases; Jason stands in the aisle and dips his head down to watch the street signs pass by. Kori fiddles with her hair, then pats blush on her cheeks and brushes mascara over her lashes while Roy holds her compact mirror; they are, generally, a quiet trio. Jason smiles, wonders what godawful songs Roy will want to duet, and finally John is last the thing on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @renhoro: I know the characters are out of character, but I couldnt help myself lol; hope you enjoy it!  
> @LirioBlue: Glad you're enjoying it!


End file.
